<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling blue (Remix) by masterlokisev159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365382">Feeling blue (Remix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159'>masterlokisev159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Steve Rogers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Falling out, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, M/M, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Character Death, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Secret Wars (2015), Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Superhero Registration Act, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Superhero Registration Act came into play, no one knew what the consequences would be, least of all Tony. And from what he's heard,  he didn't deal with it well. Or at all.</p><p>Following the events of the Civil War, the Skrulls and Tony's recovery after Osborn, Steve and Tony no longer speak to each other, having fallen out after Tony woke up from his self-induced coma. Now, at this party, all Tony can think about is Steve. </p><p>Silently he wonders if Steve even notices him anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Relay Remix</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling blue (Remix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798807">Let Me Help You with That (the knock 'em dead remix)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily">Lets_call_me_Lily</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 2020 remix relay! Thankyou to the one who inspired this fic!</p><p>Please be warned, this story contains non-consensual drug use and attempted kidnapping.</p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Of course it’s blue. It’s always blue.</p><p>There was always something about the way things happened in the end. For instance, who would’ve thought that he would find himself at a party with Steve and all of the other Avengers, when he’d specifically remembered cutting all ties with them as soon as he’d woken from his apparently self-induced brain trauma after Osborn had decided to beat him to a pulp.</p><p>When he’d woken up after the superhero registration events, he’d been just as stunned as he’d been devastated. Of course, Steve had been too, once he’d realized Tony hadn’t remembered the half of it. Strange and Hill and Pepper had sat him down to explain everything, but what did it matter?</p><p>
  <em>A sick feeling clawed it’s way to his stomach. He’d been director of Shield?</em>
</p><p>Tony could remember the exact look of disgust on Steve’s face. And the rage that had simmered beneath the surface when he’d realized, standing there beside his hospital bed, that Tony had lost all of those memories. Each and every one.</p><p>And Tony could picture it, even now. It was like the start of any other moment. He had given his Winghead a huge smile and asked him about the Stamford report and then things went completely to shit. There'd been shouting and broken walls and even more permanent promises to end their friendship. How had Tony allowed Osborn to do so much damage? <em>How could you?</em>  Steve had said before turning on his heel sharply and leaving Tony there on the hospital bed.</p><p>Tony had never seen Steve so angry.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe he had and he just couldn’t remember anymore.</em>
</p><p>After that...well. He’d felt like half a man and nothing like the Avenger he’d always prided himself to be. What good was a man in a tin can who couldn’t even remember what he’d done? How could he be expected to take responsibility, let alone change for the better when he didn’t remember what he'd done? As far as he knew the SHRA hadn't even been passed yet. </p><p>That wasn't entirely true. He wasn't completely clueless. He'd watched the tape. His confession to Steve's bod-</p><p>
  <em>He slammed the door shut and threw up all over the floor at the news. It wasn’t true, it couldn’t be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve had...? Had he really witnessed Steve-those were bullet holes-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It wasn't worth it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t think don’t think don’t think don’t think-</em>
</p><p>So he’d quit the team. Not face-to-face of course (he didn’t want to do any more damage) but with a simple hologram message to show he was serious. He had been sure Steve would be even angrier with that since he was never one for cowardice, but what could he do?</p><p>There was no repairing this.</p><p>He’d been responsible for Steve’s death. He’d killed Captain America. He was the sole and primary reason for Captain America’s death. He knew it and so did the world.</p><p>Sure, Steve was alive now, obviously. But it had taken several sleepless nights and even more panic attacks to accept that. The image of that newspaper title flashing across the screen still haunted him and even now, in this gathering, surrounded by people, he could picture it.</p><p>
  <em>Steve, where-</em>
</p><p>“Stark? Are you alright?”</p><p>Tony shook himself and accepted the drink in his hand on autopilot. His eyes blurred back into focus and opened from their half-shut daze. God, they felt sore. “Yeah. Thanks.”</p><p>In front of him was a concerned old army officer. The man was frowning a little and seemed to scan over Tony’s face carefully, completely distracted from the party around him. Behind them Tony spotted a group of workers he’d met at Shield. They paid him one glance before turning to each other and snickering to themselves. No doubt talking about him, the shittiest Shield Director to ever live.</p><p>“You’re pale son. Do you feel alright?” The man said gently and frankly Tony couldn’t understand why.</p><p>Reaching up with a shaky hand, he rubbed at his temples and closed his eyes. Then he opened them to narrow slits and realized he was staring at the floor. And that he’d been staring for a full minute.</p><p>“I’m fine.” He mumbled and stared at his other hand. The liquid in his drink was trembling slightly. Irritating, since it was meant to be helping. Maybe if it wasn’t apple juice instead of whiskey, he’d be much better off.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t even go there.</em>
</p><p>The man opened his mouth to say more but as soon as he began to speak, Tony’s eyes locked onto familiar blue ones.</p><p>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. God.</em>
</p><p>“Will you excuse me for a second?” Tony murmured and slipped away from the kinder gentleman to dodge past some of the slimier politicians of the event.</p><p>Once he was safely hidden in the corner of the room by the stack of wine glasses, he reached into his pocket and fished out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me: You said it was a presidential evening. A party for elites.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It took Maria exactly ten seconds to reply and that was when Tony knew he’d been played. She hadn’t exactly been subtle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hill: The Avengers are elites. And I would’ve mentioned it if you hadn’t left the office so fast.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sweat began to form down his lower back. He turned and scanned the crowd, once again drawn to Steve’s light blue tie. And Steve himself, who was smirking a little as he talked to the Avengers surrounding him.</p><p>He looked good. Really good and Tony instantly knew that Steve was already doing a much better job as commander of Shield than Tony had ever done as director. And even from a distance, Tony could tell. His eyes were bright, his build was healthy and he generally looked well-rested. Even his skin looked younger, though Tony wondered if that was just a trick of the light.</p><p>Steve looked happy. For the first time in months, maybe even years...</p><p>He looked really happy.</p><p>Tony felt something clench in his heart. He swallowed and blinked furiously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me: Steve’s here. Why is he here?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hill: Commander Rogers is expected to attend some occasions in his new position. Don’t cause trouble.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony bit his lip at that and blew out a breath. Then he lifted his eyes up and instantly turned away in horror. Carol had caught him staring. </p><p>His tapping doubled and mentally he cursed Hill three times over. Eyes darting, he shifted on his feet and wiped his hands over his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me: I need transport home.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hill: Don’t be stupid. Didn’t you book transport back?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me: No. Sort it or I’m out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Palms sweaty, Tony pressed a final send and took a cautious sip of his drink, swallowing when he was sure it was another non-alcoholic apple juice. The last thing he needed was a slip up, no matter how tempting it seemed.</p><p>When he lifted his gaze he swore and took another sip, hoping the Hulk would appear just to shove him through the wall.</p><p>Carol was making her way over. With Clint and Jan. And all three seemed to have their game faces on.</p><p>He felt like a deer in the headlights. Swiftly, he drank the entire glass in one fell swoop and dumped the glass on the table. Gearing up to make a break for it and promise Hill a quick and painless death, he licked his lips and spun back round-</p><p>Only to collide into Carol. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>“Tony. We were just talking about you.” Carol said calmly, nodding to Clint and Jan who, for all intents and purposes, looked like someone had dragged them to a school play they really didn’t want to be a part of.</p><p>Tony could relate.</p><p>Pulling back his shoulders, he lifted his chin a bit and folded his arms, figuring there was no getting away now. He had a part to play after all. “Well that’s exactly what a guy wants to hear. Really, I don’t blame you-“</p><p>Tony froze when Clint placed his hand on his shoulder. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like that, let alone an Avenger.</p><p>For a second Tony could forget these were the same people that took down the likes of Kang and Thanos. Especially with the heavy suits and styled hair. He was transported to the past. Memories of being the Avengers benefactor and hiding his secret identity as Ironman came flooding back. Thoughts of seeing Clint and Thor and Jan in the living room while he fought over the remote with Steve came rushing back. The nods and pats on the shoulder for doing good after a fight had him smiling a little.</p><p>It was a kindness he hadn’t felt in a while. Not since he’d woken up from his coma. They looked worried.</p><p>“Listen, we just want to talk.” Clint said and glanced at Jan quickly. “We know you’re upset-“</p><p><em>What?</em>  “Upset?”</p><p>Tony wasn’t sure what they meant by that but then, maybe they were confusing the issues. The main one being how he had been the reason for Steve’s death and the whole team splitting apart. How Osborn and the Skrulls were his fault.</p><p>“Yes, Tony.” Carol sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose tiredly. “We get it. That’s enough.”</p><p>Well, that cleared up nothing. How could he even begin to decipher that?</p><p>Shaking Clint’s hand off gently, Tony quirked a brow and stepped back from them. “What the hell are you talking about?” He said but instantly knew they weren’t going to drop it. He’d sounded too tired, even with the bite. They’d caught him at a good time for an interrogation.</p><p>“The SHRA. Everything that happened with it. Even Thor wants to apologize. Look, Tony we know you’re upset but Steve wasn’t-“</p><p>
  <em>Don’t don’t don’t don’t-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood-blood and bullet holes and fuck, he’s going to be sick-</em>
</p><p>“Don’t. Just leave it-“</p><p>Jan stepped forward. “Tony it wasn’t your-“</p><p>Eyes starting to burn, he shook his head firmly and ignored everything she said. He couldn’t hear anyway. Not over the ringing in his ears.</p><p>He felt sick from the lack of sleep. He felt dizzy.</p><p>“Guys, please. Can we not do this now?” He said and tried to ignore the way his voice nearly broke. The words came out flat but it was better than crying he supposed.</p><p>“Tony.” Carol said firmly and when he looked at her, he only saw sympathy.</p><p>It only made him feel worse.</p><p>“Guys leave us. Give us a minute.” She continued and taking all choices away from Tony, she looped an arm around his and guided him to a table situated close to the edge of the room. Once he was nudged into the seat, she sat beside him and leaned forward. She crossed her legs and stared at him for a good minute. She didn’t even blink, just pinning him with her fierce blue eyes and didn’t that just make his heart hurt more. What was it with the colour blue? It was driving him mental.</p><p>Finally, Tony sighed and rested his throbbing head on his hand, looking up at her half-heartedly. “What? What are you looking at?”</p><p>“You.” She spoke with a diamond sharpness, like there was something under the surface that she desperately wanted to get out. Like she wanted to cut him and that suited him just fine.</p><p>“You’re exhausted.” She continued when he said nothing. “You don’t see it but we’re watching. You’re running yourself to the ground and for what? All because you feel guilty? Tony, how many times do you need to hear it? It wasn’t you’re fault.”</p><p>Carol continued to speak but the words flew past him like a brush on his cheek. Tony didn’t have the heart to correct Carol on that.</p><p>No one had told him it wasn’t his fault. Because obviously it was. Simple as that.</p><p>Least of all, Steve hadn’t spoken to him since the hospital. Tony hadn’t even realized he was commander until Hill told him.</p><p>That had stung. But it had also made things perfectly clear.</p><p>“Tell that to Steve. Pretty sure the commander’s right to keep away.” <em>From me.</em></p><p>Carol’s face went pinched and seemed to be glaring at something else in the room. Still, when she spoke, it was clearly to Tony.</p><p>“Ignore him. He’s being an idiot.”</p><p>“Sure.” He shrugged half-heartedly which made her whip her head around to glare at him too.</p><p>“Stop it. You’re just rolling in this guilt and not doing anything else. Do you know how worried everyone else is?”</p><p><em>Ha ha,</em> he thought. He didn’t know Carol lied so much.</p><p>“Nice try. So when’s the commander putting me in a cell?”</p><p>Jaw clenched, Carol sucked in a breath. “Tony-“</p><p>“No one cares. And you’re all right to.”</p><p>“We do care! We’ve been worried-“</p><p>“Luke and Logan haven’t looked at me since I walked in. Peter is trying to hide it but he walks to another corner whenever I move an inch towards him. The others don’t know whether to laugh or scream at me. And Steve...”</p><p>He glanced at the commander, once again only catching a glimpse of his navy suit and light blue tie.</p><p>He turned to Carol with a grim smile. As usual he was right. “Steve wants nothing to do with me.”</p><p>There was as silent pause between them. Then-</p><p>All of a sudden Carol slammed her fist down on the table and the sound of wood cracking made several heads turn.</p><p>“That’s bullshit! You’re just moping! You’re doing exactly what you did when Steve died!”</p><p>As soon as the words left Carol’s mouth, she knew she’d screwed up. Tony could see it in the guilt in her eyes. He could also feel his stomach sinking so low, he felt like he was gonna be sick.</p><p>“Tony, I’m-“</p><p>Mouth fixed into a brittle smile, Tony met Carol’s eyes and stood up. There wasn’t more to say.</p><p>“Thanks Carol. It was really good seeing you-“</p><p>“Tony, you-<em>listen to me! </em>You’re not okay! And Steve, he’s not been okay either, not since you both-“</p><p>Humming in agreement, he waved a hand in her direction with a small smile that felt shaky at best, and went to get another glass of apple juice. He didn’t want to know. Steve was fine. That bridge was burnt years ago. It was burnt the minute he put on the suit and decided he could make the right decisions for others.</p><p>It had cost him Steve after all. What more did he need to know?</p><p><em>Just as well I put the suit away,</em> he thought to himself as he perched on one of the bar stools. From there, he continued to observe the party quietly. Carol was back with the rest of the Avengers. She seemed to be saying something to Steve.</p><p>Steve frowned and said something, shaking his head. Then he turned back to Sharon and Douglas and laughed at some inside joke.</p><p>He didn’t even look in Tony’s direction.</p><p>That ache returned to his chest. He missed Steve so much.</p><p>“Mr. Stark? Your drink.” The barman said behind him and once again placed a drink into his hand. Grateful, Tony nodded but kept his eyes on Steve and the others.</p><p>He wondered if they still sparred. If they all met and came up with strategies together. If they had started training the new recruits. That had been one of his ideas, back when he was director apparently. One of the few things that he’d heard that made him happy.</p><p>He cherished it. It was a small thing but still something Steve would be proud of. Or would’ve been if Tony hadn’t destroyed their friendship.</p><p>“Mr. Stark? Another?”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Was Steve still angry with him? He must be. In the past, it wouldn’t have been Carol who would’ve come up to him, it would’ve been Steve. And he’d yell and shout but ultimately he’d be worried and he’d order him to come home and they’d figure it out together-</p><p>“Come with me Mr. Stark.” A voice said and he hummed quietly when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him off his seat. His vision blurred a little and he listed to one side when he slid off the seat.</p><p>“Whoah Mr. Stark. I think you should come with me.” The voice said firmly and when Tony’s head stopped spinning, he met eyes with a man he’d never met before. He was dressed in the venue waiter uniform but was a few inches taller than him. He curled his arm around Tony’s waist and gently tugged him forward.</p><p>Something was...not right. Where had this man come from? Was he a stalker?</p><p><em>I stalk Steve.</em> Tony thought giddily and smiled a little. He had a whole room dedicated to Steve. He’d had that for years.</p><p>“Why is he giggling like that? How much did you give him?”</p><p>“Not too many. But he’s had a least four. I put a few in his drinks earlier too.”</p><p>Tony beamed at the man’s friend. Wow, this man was just as big and he looked very interesting. But they weren’t Steve. Obviously. Tony scoffed and tried to pull out of the mans hold.</p><p>“Easy Stark-“</p><p>“Sssshhhh, shhhh-“ Tony giggled and brought a finger up to his lips excitedly when he twisted to look up at the man. “Can’t...caaaan’t let him know...”</p><p>“Jesus.” The man’s friend mumbled and reached into Tony’s pocket for his phone. Another waiter. He fished it out and dropped it on the floor. “How’d he drink so much?”</p><p>“Who cares? As long as it works, no ones' gonna point fingers.”</p><p>The man didn’t look at him because he was too busy scanning the crowd. He pushed Tony along and seemed to bypass everyone. “Who? Who don’t you want to know?”</p><p>What? Oh, <em>Ha.</em> Stupid question. This man was an idiot. “Steve. Steeeve. He’s....pretty.”</p><p>The man grunted but Tony couldn’t stop smiling like a loon. This was the best he’d felt in months. His feet tripped under him but the man’s arm snaked and locked around his waist. He could feel the heat radiating from the man’s chest on his back as they walked. Where were they going?</p><p>“Stay quiet Stark. You need to stay nice and quiet. We don’t want your precious Captain to-“</p><p>“STEVE! HEY!”</p><p>The man swore and instantly let go of Tony like he’d been burned and Tony whined at the loss. No one had touched him in so long. Especially not like that-</p><p>The man stayed closely behind him and hissed out something to someone else but Tony didn’t care.</p><p>Steve was looking at him from across the room. In fact, he was staring.</p><p>“Steve! Steeeeeeve! Steeee....” Tony cut himself off and frowned and shook his head slightly. He was going to say something. What was he going to-</p><p>Steve was coming towards him. Oh god, Tony wasn’t ready but he wanted to see him. How could he not?</p><p>Before Tony could plan what he was going to say to the most important man in his life, Steve was suddenly right there in front of him and god-</p><p>“Tony.” Steve said but he sounded...off. Like he was chewing on marbles because his jaw was doing that thing where he clenched.</p><p>Had he done something wrong?</p><p>“Steve.” Tony sighed happily, because he figured, hey, what was the worst that could happen?</p><p>“I’m sooo happy to...to seeeee you.” Tony slurred and saw a small crowd starting to appear behind Steve. Carol looked so pissed off.</p><p>Steve’s eyes darted over him rapidly which was great news. Tony tipped his chin up and winked when Steve reached his eyes but it didn’t quite get the desired effect. Rather, Steve gaped at him.</p><p>“What-are you drunk!?” Steve suddenly growled, dragging the attention of several others to their little scene and-oh.</p><p>Tony felt a little sick. But he didn’t want Steve to know, no sir-</p><p>“Tony, what the hell have you done?” Steve demanded again and this time, Tony noticed the tone more. Steve didn’t look at all pleased to see him. Very odd but thankfully an idea struck Tony. He knew what to do, hell he’d been thinking about it since Steve first walked through the door.</p><p>“Your tie! Here, let me fix it.” He stated confidently and reached out with both hands to grab Steve’s tie.</p><p>“So blue...” Tony whispered in awe as he undid the knot and began to loosen it.</p><p>“Tony.” When he paused and looked up, he was only a few inches away from Steve, breath brushing over each other. But something wasn’t right. There was an overall look of pity on Steve’s face, like he was torn between calling Tony pathetic or being sympathetic.</p><p>And his eyes, his deep blue eyes, so rich and full of feeling...they seemed sad.</p><p>Like he said, blue. It was <em>always</em> blue.</p><p>“Why’re you doing this?” Steve said in a low voice and all of a sudden the anger was back. He didn’t shout, but his body was tense and he lifted his chin to look down at Tony. It was fitting, Tony belonged there. Somewhere far below someone like Steve.</p><p>He’d earned that. He’d done that to himself.</p><p>He felt his face crumple and slowly he pulled his hands back from Steve’s neck. He clenched his hand around the tie in his fist and stepped back politely. What was he doing?</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t...mean-“</p><p>The man was back. Tony knew because a familiar hand snaked around his waist from behind.</p><p>“So sorry Commander. He’s just had a bit too much. Was very emotional you see, as I’m sure you’re friend will mention.” The man said confidently and nodded in Carol’s direction. She seemed shocked to say the least but well, so did Steve actually.</p><p>Suddenly a thought occurred to Tony. How had he even managed the gall to approach Steve? Wasn’t Carol failing to persuade him to earlier?</p><p>Head pounding, he tried to tug away from the hand but it’s grip around him was firm. Solid.</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“We’ll take care of him. He just needs rest and we have a room for it here. We’ll call for transport home when he’s better.” The man said politely and offered a respectful nod to Steve and the others before gently tugging Tony along.</p><p>“This way sir-“</p><p>“N-no-“</p><p>“Come. We have excellent facilities.”</p><p>Somewhere between saying goodbye to Steve and being taken to a private bedroom, the realization had hit Tony.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve been drugged.</em>
</p><p>“Quick, close the door.”</p><p>
  <em>This is a kidnapping.</em>
</p><p>“Put him there. We’ll sort the rest out. ETA in two.”</p><p>
  <em>And Steve thinks I’m drunk.</em>
</p><p>The two men had taken him to a dark bedroom with little furniture where a third man was waiting. The only light was coming from behind the window curtains and the only sound was the soft beat a music from downstairs in the grand hall of the hotel. That and the loud beat of Tony’s heart in his chest.</p><p>Instinctively, while the men were hashing out details about transport, Tony reached for his wrist to press the button on his watch. It would send a call for the suit that would-</p><p>
  <em>I switched the watches. And the suit’s under lock.</em>
</p><p>Tony’s hands began to shake a bit as the adrenaline started to kick in. The room was slightly hazy and he was starting to sway on his feet. But desperation drove him and before he knew it, he spun around and blindly reached for the door-</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going? The boss paid a high price for you.” The biggest man snarled and Tony knew the facade was over.</p><p>Frantically, Tony’s hand shot out towards the doorknob but his aim was off and within seconds, the man pinned his arms and through sheer force, yanked him back hard enough to gasp. Standing his ground, he tried to kick the man's feet or stun him with a headbutt but the man saw through him and shoved him against the door, pushing him hard enough that pain spiked in his shoulders. Before he could help it, he cried out and hissed angrily.</p><p>“L-let me go-“</p><p>“Shhhh. Quiet, don’t want your captain hearing now, do we?”</p><p>“How much do you think he’ll pay to get him back? The Captain’s a fuckin goner when it comes to genius over here.”</p><p>“He’ll pay enough. We’re lucky he’s not calling the suit. Get the cloth.” The man holding him down said and finally Tony deduced that he was probably the ring leader here.</p><p>
  <em>I was sloppy. It was only a matter of time. My emotions were really clouding my judgement. Fuck, Carol...she was right...</em>
</p><p>“Easy, that’s it. Just breath it in.” The leader whispered into his ear and with a start, Tony felt one of the others press a cloth over his nose and mouth. With one final burst of strength, he kicked out and snarled, trying to scream as much as he could. Sure, it was just him they were taking but-</p><p>
  <em>If Steve finds out I was kidnapped right in front of him...</em>
</p><p>His vision swam. His breathing started to slow. Things went hazy as they placed him on the edge of the bed. He staggered as they shoved him down and one guided his head up by his hair.</p><p>“God aren’t you pathetic? To think, you’re meant to be Ironman, you’re supposed to be invincible. Then you go and get Captain America killed and the world gets attacked by green monsters and absolute freaks. All because of you.” The man spits out and laughs a little hysterically. The other two are answering a phone call.</p><p>He’s running out of time.</p><p>“P-please. Jussssst...” The man laughs in his face at his attempts and with one last hopeful glance, he stares at the door.</p><p>Maybe Steve will come. Or maybe any of the others will notice something’s not right and will try and-</p><p><em>They think I’m drunk.</em> Tony remembered with a hollow sickening feeling and tiredly, he just sat there waiting for what would happen next. He could barely keep himself sitting so it wouldn't be long before-</p><p>A <em>thump.</em> Then another and-</p><p>“Fuck, it’s-!”</p><p>The door went flying off its hinges. And from the space emerged Steve, suit jacket off and sleeves pushed back. He looked <em>furious.</em></p><p>“Let. Him. <strong>Go.</strong>” Steve said with barely contained rage and there was a slight shake in his clenched fists. There was no mistaking it. This wasn’t Steve Rogers, this was Commander Rogers of Shield. And he was fucking pissed.</p><p>The two lackeys made the mistake of trying to ram him down but the second they got within two feet of him, Steve punched them in the face, sending them crashing to the floor with the full force of a super-soldier punch. The ground actually shook from the force.</p><p>Tony’s heart raced. His eyes traced the halo of blood around their skulls. He couldn’t move, frozen by the scene. Steve never got this rough, it was always clean and precise even on the battlefield.</p><p>“Do what I said. I won’t ask again.” Steve commanded and stepped into the room calmly. His eyes were narrowed and his expression grew pinched when he saw Tony on the bed.</p><p>Their eyes met. And Tony reached out.</p><p>“S-Steeeve.” He tried his best to keep the slur out of voice but he couldn’t help it. Steve seemed to understand anyway because he stepped closer, eyes fixated on Tony.</p><p>The leader moved fast, reaching for Tony’s neck. His arm wrapped around Tony’s soft throat and his hand closed over Tony’s mouth and nose tightly, cutting off any air he was getting.</p><p>His heart throbbed and instinctively he panicked, kicking out and trying to claw at the hands on him.</p><p>His shouts were muffled but Steve heard it nonetheless. Reaching out, he came closer but stopped the second Tony’s cries grew louder. The man was suffocating him.</p><p>“<em>Ah-Ah-Ah</em>. Step away Captain. If you want him to live.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes burned and a silent conversation was had between Steve and Tony’s kidnapper. Desperately, Tony tried to get free but his body felt weak and his coordination was shot. Whatever they’d given him was working. And with Extremis down after the Skrulls, he was as good as human.</p><p>“What do you want?” Steve finally relented, gritting his teeth when the kidnapped smiled.</p><p>“Military codes. My boss needs it.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes narrowed and his face morphed into one of disgust. “And I’m supposed to just hand them over? Shield has contingencies. What exactly do you think will happen?”</p><p>To his credit, the kidnapper simply shrugged. “I don’t know.” But then he leaned closer to Tony and spoke from just behind him.</p><p>“But I hear you’re pretty attached to our friend here. Are some codes more important than Tony Stark’s life? Hmm, I wonder.”</p><p>The man squeezed his throat harder, finger nails starting to dig into Tony’s cheeks. Tony’s eyes started to water. He needed air. Now.</p><p>His eyes slipped closed and his hands started to go numb, body starting to feel hot and cold at the same time. His fingers slid from the kidnappers arms. Distantly he heard Steve shout.</p><p>“<em>Okay!</em> Okay just let him go, let him breathe now!”</p><p>Several things happened after that. Something rammed into the kidnapper from through the window, sending him flying and several Shield agents and Avengers flooded the room with guns and weapons clicked.</p><p>To Tony, it all felt like a dream. He was falling.</p><p>“Tony, hey. Easy, I’ve got you.” Steve appeared and caught him by the shoulders, holding him upright while the Shield agents took care of the men.</p><p>“F-fine.” Tony wheezed, sucking in a huge breath and holding a shaky hand out. He felt covered in cold sweat and the rush of air was as good as it was sickening.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Tony looked up and stared. Steve was looking down at him with so much worry he-</p><p>“You scared the hell out of me.” Steve breathed and suddenly yanked Tony into a firm hug, hands tightly wrapped around him.</p><p>“D-druuug. I...was...” Tony waved a hand out but kept his cheek buried into Steve’s abdomen. This was better. Much safer with Steve.</p><p>“I figured someone must’ve spiked your drink.” Then Steve pulled back and hooked a hand under his chin to make their eyes meet.</p><p>“You wouldn’t drink. I know you wouldn’t, not even when I was...”</p><p>Dead. Steve had meant dead. Tony’s mind grew morose and he tried to look away.</p><p>“S....sssorry.”</p><p>Tony waited for the inevitable shouts. The moment where Steve would remember every issue and mistake that Tony had made and would remind him of all his failings before finally remembering Tony was a setback and would...</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>He looked up. Steve didn’t seem angry. Instead he looked guilty.</p><p>It was like looking in a mirror. Steve’s eyes were so blue.</p><p>“It’s not just you who made mistakes you know.” Steve said lowly and sighed. “We need to talk. There’s so much I’ve wanted to say but you’ve been avoiding me and I was angry but now...”</p><p>Tony stared at him blankly. Was he going to say-</p><p>Steve swallowed and curled a hand around Tony’s neck, warm but firm. “I want you back. In my life, on the team, I don’t care. But I want you by my side. And I don’t, I <em>do not</em> want to lose you. No matter how angry I am.”</p><p>Well. Tony didn’t really know what to say. This was everything Tony had hoped and yet he’d been sure Steve would never want what they had back. Tony had been convinced their friendship was over but now...</p><p>“You...care?”</p><p>The hopeful look on Steve’s face vanished. His face went bleak. “You think I don’t care?”</p><p>“I...” He wasn’t sure. He loved Steve and he always would. But Tony couldn’t expect him to love him back. It wasn’t fair, especially after the SHRA.</p><p>“I do care. So do the others. But I care the most.” Steve blew out a breath and glanced at him, trying to read the bafflement on Tony’s face. “And I think you know that. There’s always been a connection between us. Right from day one.”</p><p>Looking back, Tony was certain he’d regret the drug. But at that moment all he could say was;</p><p>“You feel it too?”</p><p>The honesty caught Steve by surprise and just like that, he laughed. While the Shield agents glanced at them awkwardly, Steve laughed and laughed until eventually-</p><p>“Yeah Shellhead.” He said softly, starting to mimic Tony’s smile. “I care too much about you. Don’t ever doubt it.”</p><p>Tony was in awe. To have his feelings confirmed was...</p><p>It was <em>amazing</em>. He’d take a kidnapping any day if it meant Steve would talk about this.</p><p>“Commander, we’ve secured the men. We’ve traced the organisation back to the source and have coordinates ready for when you wish to move. Hill wants to know when you're ready.”</p><p>“Have a strike team ready day after tomorrow.” Steve said but didn’t take his eyes off Tony. He stood tall over him and instantly Tony felt relieved. When Steve was on someone’s side, you knew they were safe.</p><p>“And have a medic ready at the base. I want blood tests and a full checkup for Ironman. Have the results sent to me as soon as they’re done. And get transport ready. We’re leaving.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>With clear orders, the man scurried away leaving the two Avengers alone. So where did they go from there?</p><p>With a deep sigh, Steve sat beside him and curled an arm around him. <em>Thank god for Steve</em>, Tony thought.</p><p>“You have the worst luck.” Steve said, shaking his head. “Can’t believe this is the first time we’re in the same building after a long time and you get kidnapped. Assholes.”</p><p>“I know.” He really does.</p><p>“You looked gorgeous tonight though. Thought I should just say.” Steve said quietly and instantly Tony turned and stared at him. Could this night get any better?</p><p>“It’s not better Tony! You could’ve gotten seriously hurt! I could’ve <em>lost you</em> before I’d even gotten you back!”</p><p>Tony hummed his agreement and instead played the words in his head over and over. Steve thought he was gorgeous. Steve thought he looked good tonight-</p><p>
  <em>I could’ve lost you.</em>
</p><p>“Were...” Tony waved a hand blindly, hoping for the words. He hated villains almost as much as he hated magic. “Watching...watching me?”</p><p>“I always watch you. You have no idea. There’s a report called the Stark report in my office. Literally a list of your favourite coffee places when you come out of the SI building.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “Stalker.”</p><p>“Sure. But I’m still mad.” Steve said but his blue eyes were bright and his shoulders were loose and that was when Tony knew. They were going to recover from this. They both wanted to.</p><p>
  <em>With those Blue eyes? obviously.</em>
</p><p>“Oh!” Tony exclaimed and jumped to his feet instantly. He nearly fell back but Steve stood and caught him before he did.</p><p>“Hey, careful. Whatever they’ve given you hit pretty hard. Take it easy.”</p><p>“Your tie! I have it.” Tony said and reached for the fabric by the door.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Steve checked he was okay standing and went to grab the tie. Patiently, he handed it to Tony and waited.</p><p>“What is it with you and this tie?" He mumbled as he watched Tony unravel it.</p><p>“Blue.” Tony explained and smiled a little when Steve shook his head fondly.</p><p>“Sure. Whatever you say.”</p><p>“Come?” Tony asked and held out the tie. Once Steve was facing him, he looped it around and tied it neatly, patting it down to make sure it sat well.</p><p>When he was done he pulled back and smiled.</p><p>“You look...so great.” Tony sighed and gave in without a word as Steve pulled him close with one arm.</p><p>“Thanks Tony. So do you.” Then his voice went lower and he ducked his head down like he saying something he only wanted Tony to hear.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay. We’ll fix this, don’t worry. I’ve got you now.”</p><p>Pleased, Tony weakly wrapped his arms around Steve and together they shared a warm hug.</p><p>“I’ve got you now. I’ll always have you.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please please PLEASE let me know what you think!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377481">safe in your arms [REMIX]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads">wingheads</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>